To Write Love on Her Arms
by I am who I am forever
Summary: Rikki's the new girl with a secret and could careless about making friends. Zane just can't seem to stay away.
1. The New Girl

**To Write Love on Her Arms**

Zane's pov  
There's a new girl in town. Rikki Chadwick. I have seen her around, but she was always by herself. I have heard from people, who have tried to talk to her, say that she didn't seem to want to talk to anyone and came off as a bitch. Everytime I did see her, she had ears buds in her ears and was staring out into space. She flat out looks like she doesn't want to be here.  
I was walking on the beach alone, trying to clear my head. All I've been thinking about  
was Rikki. I couldn't put my finger on what's so intersting about her, but there is something about her, for sure. Just when Rikki was about out of my head, I see her. She was sitting on a rock, looking out into the ocean and as always she has her ear buds in. Where she was sitting was away from the other people at the beach. No one was in a thirty foot rage of her. Probably just the way she likes it. I can't help, but stare. Her light blonde hair is in a messy bun that looked like she didn't care that it didn't look perfect. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black shorts. She didn't look like she tried in the morning in getting ready, but she still looked amazing. Her head is lightly bobbing to the music. I was debating weather or not to go and try to talk to her or let her be. She seemed to be enjoying her alone time, but it's kind of hard to tell. Her face is emotionless as always.  
To be honest, I enive Rikki. She doesn't bother to put on a mask and pretend to be someone she's not. She doesn't care what others think about her. Just as I was about to walk over there and talk to her, she stands up and walks away from the rock where she was sitting. Once she was out of sight, I walked over to where she had been sitting. When I got to the rock, I saw she had engraved something into the rock. It was hard to read, but not impossiable. It read...

A/n  
Sorry, it's so short. It's just the begining. I just need to start the story.  
Next chapter will be longer. I promise.

_zikki4ever123_


	2. Great, Just Great

**Okay, so I decided to be mean and not tell you what was written on the rock just yet. Please don't kill me. You are going to find out what was engraved in the rock, but not in this chapter and prbably not for the next couple of chapters. It will play a big part later on, but not now. And just to let you know, in my world Rikki isn't poor. **

**To Write Love on Her Arms**

Rikki's pov  
_Beep Beep Beep_  
Argg. I reach over and turn off my alarm clock. Great, just great. Time for another day at school. I slowly get up from my warm bed and get ready to face the day. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth. The whole time I'm getting ready, my mind wanders to Zane. I saw him on the beach the other day. He seem to be watching me, but I wasn't sure. I hate when people can't get it through their head that I don't want to talk to anyone and I'm not here to make friends. I was forced to move here because my dad was promoted to head office, which meant we had to move. Let's just say I wasn't too thilled. I didn't talk to my dad for a week and a half. I just hope Zane doesn't try to talk to me. It's gotten so annoying with people trying to be nice and trying to make friends with me. I hate being referred to as the new girl. It's getting old fast. Once I finished getting ready, I picked up my bag and headed out the door.

At school

I'm sitting in history class. I'm only half listening to the teacher because I'm so tired of relearning the same old history. Here's a news flash to history teachers. The past never changes. We don't have to keep learning about it. I'm, also, doodling in my notebook, to help past time. I look up to the clock. Twenty more minutes of this torture.

"Okay, class, you will be assigned a partner and you and your partner will be doing a project that will be due in three weeks," the teacher said, and I actally heard it.

I sighed. I don't like to be around other people. I rather be by myself.

"So, I will assign you a partner and you guys can talk about the project for the rest of the class period."

I don't know why teachers always say that you can talk about the project for the rest of class, no one ever does. The teacher walked to her desk and picked up a sheet od paper and started saying names. I was carefully listening for my name. I was just hoping I wasn't going to be  
paired up with some creep. There are tons of creeps at this school. Yet, another thing I hate. I look around the room to see who was in this class. I haven't really noticed who was in this class or any of my classes. I came to school, half listen, doodle in my notebook, and then I leave. I don't want to be here, so I don't see why I should bother to pretend I do. It would be useless. I just really hope I'm not paired with Zane. I'm still worried he will try to talk to me and I don't feel like having to be a bitch today. But don't get me wrong, I will if I have to.

"Rikki and Zane," the teacher's voice rings into my train of thought.

And I'm paired with him. Of course. Cause things can't ever be simple. Ever.

**A/n So, what do you think? Good? Amazing? Horrible? I hope not, but all reviews are welcome. Please read and review! Makes me happy. Thanks to ever one who reviewed the last chapter.**

zikki4ever123


	3. Finally Talking

**Chapter 3**

Zane's pov

"Rikki and Zane."

Looks like I'm going to get my chance to talk to Rikki. Hopefully I can get her to talk,  
but i'm not expecting much. I get up and walk over to were Rikki is sitting.

"Hey," I said, awkwardly.

"What," she said, clearly annoyed.

"We're..um..partners."

Had she not been listening? Probably not. She doesn't seem to listen in class. I can't blame her, though. Class is a bore.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.

This is going to be harder then I thought. I sat down in the seat next her. Thinking of ways to  
get her to talk so we don't have to sit in a awkward slience.

I got up from my seat and walked out of the classroom. Thankfully, this is my last class of the day. I started to walk towards the beach. Without noticing where I was going, I ended up at the rock where Rikki had been sitting a few days ago. I sighed when I remembered what Rikki had craved into the rock. She's complicated, I knew that much. I really want to tell her what I know,  
but I have a feeling that it wouldn't end well. I just hope she will come around and talk to me, but I doubt that will happen.

"What are you doing here," a voice interruted my thoughts.

I turned around and saw a very pissed off Rikki standing behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Did you-" she started to say, but she stopped herself, "nevermind, listen I never sure have  
told you I didn't like you. I didn't mean to be that bitchy."

"It's okay."

"Really, that's it. You're okay with it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, later."

She turned to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, do you want to stay and talk?"

She looked unsure. Like she was trying to think of a lie of why she couldn't.

"C'mon, what's it gonna hurt?"

She came over and sat down next to me.

"Okay...talk."

I was shocked that she had actally stayed, but this might be my only chance to talk to her.

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad got promoted and we had to move."

"Oh, and let me guess, you didn't want to?"

"How'd you know?"

"Who would want to move and have to start all over?"

"Good point."

"No offence, but why were rude to everyone would tried to talk to you?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand. No one ever does."

With that she stood and walked away. I watched her leave. I wanted to call after her. Tell her not to leave, but it would be for nothing.

"So, um..wh-"

"Yeah, don't try."

"Excuse me?"

"I think we can find a way to do this project without have to talk to each other."

What is that suppose to mean? What is up with this girl

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we have to work together."

"Okay, I know you aren't thilled that we're partners, b-"

"I don't like you."

Right after she said that the bell rung, and she was the first person out the door. God, now I know what everyone meant when they said she was a bitch. What kind of girl just flat out tells you that she doesn't like you?


	4. Finally Talking 2

**This was suppose to have been with the last chapter but for some reason it wasn't. So it's going to be short, but I'm almost done with the next full chapter.**

I got up from my seat and walked out of the classroom. Thankfully, this is my last class of the day. I started to walk towards the beach. Without noticing where I was going, I ended up at the rock where Rikki had been sitting a few days ago. I sighed when I remembered what Rikki had craved into the rock. She's complicated, I knew that much. I really want to tell her what I know, but I have a feeling that it wouldn't end well. I just hope she will come around and talk to me, but I doubt that will happen.

"What are you doing here," a voice interruted my thoughts.

I turned around and saw a very pissed off Rikki standing behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Did you-" she started to say, but she stopped herself, "nevermind, listen I never sure have  
told you I didn't like you. I didn't mean to be that bitchy."

"It's okay."

"Really, that's it. You're okay with it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, later."

She turned to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, do you want to stay and talk?"

She looked unsure. Like she was trying to think of a lie of why she couldn't.

"C'mon, what's it gonna hurt?"

She came over and sat down next to me.

"Okay...talk."

I was shocked that she had actally stayed, but this might be my only chance to talk to her.

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad got promoted and we had to move."

"Oh, and let me guess, you didn't want to?"

"How'd you know?"

"Who would want to move and have to start all over?"

"Good point."

"No offence, but why were rude to everyone would tried to talk to you?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand. No one ever does."

With that she stood and walked away. I watched her leave. I wanted to call after her. Tell her not to leave, but it would be for nothing. I just want to get to know her, but with her it's going to be close if not impossiable.


	5. The Question

Chapter 5

Rikki's pov  
I was walking to school and the only think on my mind was Zane. He didn't completely annoy the hell out yersterday when we were talking like other people usual do. It felt weird to be around him and I don't hate it. That's not something I'm use to. I usually can't stand to be around other peopple for more then five mintues at a time unless I had I got to school, I put on the face I would have for the rest of the day. Another day of hell. Lucky me.  
At the end of the day, I was walking to my last class of the day when I remembered that Zane and I are partners. The only reason I talked to him yersterday was because I felt bad about telling him I didn't I like him. I don't hate him. There's something about him. He wasn't mad when I sort of apologized to him. He acted as if it was nothing. He didn't decide that I wasn't worth the trouble like other people usual do when I treat them like that. I have a bad feeling of why he was at my rock. Yes, my rock. It's where I go to be by myself, away from the world. I was honestly considering ditching history so I wouldn't have to see Zane, but right when I was going to turn around to go to the parking lot someone called my name.

"Rikki!"

I turned to see Zane walking my way. I groaned inwardly. So close. Many people were now looking at us. Probably wondering why Zane was talking to me.

"Oh, hey," I repiled awkwardly.

He caught up to me and we started walking towards the classroom. I was expecting him to ask me what I meant when I told him no one understood, but he didn't. He's just so full of surpises. He didn't say a word that wasn't about our project. Until the final bell rung.

"Hey, Rikki. There's been something I wanted to ask you."

I tensed up. Here it comes. I just know it, I looked up at her to let him know I was listening.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

My mouth almost dropped. Like I said before, full of surpises. A million different thoughts were racing though my head. If I said yes, he would have more time to question me about things I frankly don't want to talk about. Yet I don't want to say no. He's so different. I want to let him in, but I'm scared. I've been hurt to many times to let it happen ever again. Even though I know I should say no, but I find my lips saying, "yes."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

Before I can take the yes back, he's out the room, grinning like an idiot. I dropped my head onto the table before standing up and leaving the room, fighting to keep the same face I had everyday. I'm freaking out. I shouldn't have said yes. I have no idea how I even agreed to go on a date with him. Even though I'm dreading the date I can't help, but feel alittle exicted about seeing Zane outside of school. Away from everything...well almost everything. I'll always have the nagging feeling telling me not to get too close to people.

Zane's pov  
I honestly can't believe Rikki said yes to the date. I thought she would have laughed at that fact I had even thought about it. But she said yes no smart ass remark or anything of that sorts. Just a simple yes. I can't wait to see her without having the school bell interputing and having her rush out of the room has that as happen offen. It's going to just Rikki and me.

A/n So quick question who's point of view do you like best? Rikki's or Zane's? Also, I have a new poll  
on my profile, so please vote.


	6. The Date!

**Chapter 6**

Zane's pov

"I can't believe you did that," Rikki laughed. I smiled. That's the first time I've heard her laugh. We were on our date and everything was going perfect. She was acting different then she acted in school. She seemed more free, not as guarded or careful. I'm so glad she agreed to the date.

"Are you glad you said yes to the date," I asked.

"I don't regret," she said, instead of answering the question.

"Way to avoid the question."

"I try."

"Really?"

"Nah, it's a gift."

"Of course it is," I said smiling. She gave a small smile in return. We have spent the last fourty mintues just talking about random crap and honestly I've never had a better date.

"I am glad that I didn't decide to play sick at the last mintue, though," she said, her smile fading.

"You weren't really thinking about doing that, were you?"

"Sorry, I'd been lying if I said I wasn't."

"I'm glad you didn't bail either, Rikki. I'm having an amazing time with you."

"Me, too, Zane."

Rikki's pov

I can't believe I'm actually having a good time. I thought it was going to be awkward and slient, but, no, Zane got me to laugh. For real. I feel I can be myself around him and I don't feel that way around a lot people. Usually when I let people in, they end up hurting me and leaving me to pick up the pieces, alone. But, I can't see Zane doing that. He doesn't seem the type. Something has been bothering me since I saw Zane by my rock. The rock I craved in. If he saw what I craved, he'll think I'm crazy. I have to know if he knows or not.

Zane's pov

"Zane, can I ask you something," Rikki asked, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Of course."

"You know that day I came to apologize for saying I didn't like you?"

"Yeah..."

"And you were standing by that rock I'm, like, always at."

"Where are you going with this," I asked, though I already had a feeling where this was heading.

"Did you see anything unusal on the rock," she asked, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

"Like something you might have craved into it," I asked.

Rikki, finally, looked up at me with small smile, but she had sad eyes.

"So, you saw it," She said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded.

"Blood loves," we said at the same time. Those were the words crave on the rock. The same words that have haunted me for the past few days.

"What does it mean? Why do you crave it into the rock," I aksed.

"You have to promise not to tell, Zane."

"Tell what?"

"Promise not to tell."

"I Promise, Rikki. Now, just tell me. What is it?"

She looked up at me and into my eyes. Her face was blank. No emotion showed at all.

"I'm a cutter."

**A/n I know, it's been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry. I had major writer's block, but you got to find out what was written on the rock. Yay! :) I know ithat what was written on the rock is really weird, but that's what I was going for. Read and review, please.**


	7. The Date! 2

Chapter 7

Zane's pov  
I tried to say something, but I couldn't get the words out. All I could do was stare at at Rikki. I was hoping that I had just misheard her, but I knew I had heard her correctly.

"If you're not gonna say everything then at least picked your jaw up off the floor," Rikki said, sounding rather annoyed.

I closed my mouth. I haven't even realized that my mouth was open.

"Thank you," she said. Her voice dry and had no emotion to it. We sat in slience for a minute before I found myself able to speak.

"You trust me enough to tell me that, Rikki?"

"You asked what blood loves means," she said, looking down at the floor then back at me. I sighed. I had no idea that Rikki being a cutter was a possibility when I first saw then words. Since I didn't respond to what Rikki had said. She began to talk again.

General pov

"And I thought you might want to know that I come with a lot of baggage," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Baggage? You think I care about that? I care about you, Rikki, and I don't want you hurting yourself," Zane said, his voice rising as he spoke.

"Keep it down, would you? I don't want the whole town knowing," Rikki said, looking around to see if anyone was around to hear what Zane had just said. Luckly for her, no one was around them.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself, Rikki," Zane said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Rikki said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

"You call this fine," Zane said, grabbing Rikki's arm and pulling up her selve. Sure enough there were more then a few cuts covering her arm. Some looked older and more faded while others looked only days old. It, also, seemed that some of the cuts spelled something out. Before Zane could make out what they spelled, Rikki pulled her arm away and pulled her selve down covering her arm once again.

"I knew I shouldn't have said to you," she said. Rikki was about to stand up, but Zane grabbed onto her hand.

"Please, don't leave, Rikki."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I was serious when I said I care about you and I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave."

"Are you going to tell about my cutting?"

"I'll make you a deal, Rikki. I won't tell if you try to stop."

Rikki was slient for a moment. She was lost in thought. She never would have given up her razor for anyone, but for some reason she felt differently about Zane.

"I'll try," she said, nodding her head slightly.

"Thank you, Rikki."

"I think I should be the one thanking you."

"Does it make a difference?"

"Not really. Walk me home?"

"Of course," Zane answered, standing up and holding a hand out to Rikki to help her up. She took it in hers and stood. She looked up and looked into Zane's eyes. They stay like that for a minute before Rikki got on her tippy toes and prressed her lips to Zanes. Which he quickly responded to. When they pulled away, they both were smiling.

"Let's go," Rikki said, nodding her head in the direction of her house.

"Lead the way, babe," he said, taking her hand in his.

A week later

Rikki knew Zane was watching her to make sure she wasn't cutting herself. She had caught him checking her arms looking for new cuts more then once. She's got to hand it to him though. He doesn't let her get away with anything. If she wears long selves two days, Zane wants to see her arms. She doesn't blame him for not trusting him. She had been doing a lot better until a rough day after school.

Rikki's pov

Where is it? I need my razor and I couldn't find it anywhere in my room. I knew I told Zane I wouldn't cut, but I needed to. Eventally I found my razor. It was already stained with blood from other times. I pulled up my selve and dragged the razor across my skin. I felt myself begin to smile as I watched the blood begin to flow from my arm.

**A/N Sorry it took forever to update this. My laptop was broken and I just got it back. Yay! I almost have the next chapter finished so that should be up within the week. Hopefully. **


	8. The Razor's Gone

Chapter 8

The Razor's Gone

Zane's pov  
I couldn't help myself. I knew Rikki was probably getting annoyed with me freaking out over every little thing. I never thought I would have to worry over little things such as my girlfriend wearing long selves. I am glad she told me that she cuts herself. She could have killed herself if she never told anyone and kept cutting.

"Hey, Zane," Riki said, sitting down next to me. I turned to see she was listening to her iPod with only of her earbuds in.

"Why do you always listen to music," I asked. Unless we were having a convestion she was always listening to music. It got kind of annoying sometimes.

"Because slience is so freaking loud," she said, pausing her iPod and taking her earbud out.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

We sat in slience for a few minutes before Rikki's voice broke through it.

"I did something bad," she wishpered, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"What did you do, Rikki?"

Wordlessly, she pulled her selve up and showed me her arm. There on her arm were several new cuts since I last saw it.

"Why, Rikki, why? You were doing so good," I asked, closing my eyes. I couldn't believe she cut herself again. I wanted so badly for this all to be a dream, but I knew it wasn't and that it was really happening.

"I had a bad day, Zane."

"What happened that made you want to cut yourself?"

"I felt really stressed and overwhelmed."

"And you couldn't just talk about it with me," I asked, finally opening my eyes. Rikki had pulled her selve back down over her arm and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not use to having someone to talk to," she mumbled.

"Well, just remember you do have someone to talk to now."

"okay, I will."

"And, Rikki?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me your razor."

"What," she shouted, leaning away from me.

"I can't let you keep it. If you keep it, it will only be a temptation for you," I said, trying to reason with her.

"No," she said, shaking her head. Her voice clearly annoyed by this convestion.

"Rikki, give me your razor!"

Sliently, she reached into her bag and pulled out the small silver rectangle. She handed it over to me, avoiding my eyes. Once I had it in my hands, I got a better look at the razor. It was stained with blood. Without a second thought, I tossed it into the ocean. I looked over to Rikki and saw she was staring where I threw the razor. She stayed slient for several minutes before finally turning to face me.

"It doesn't feel any better."

"It will take time, Rikki, but it will get better," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"I find that hard to believe," she mumbled under her breath. I sighed, not knowing what to say to her.

"You trust me, right," I asked.

"I guess," she said, nodding her head.

"Then trust me when I say it's going to get better. I promise."

"Okay, I believe you, Zane."

"Thank you," I said, kissing the top of her head. She nodded her head slightly. That's when I notice she was still staring at the spot where I threw her razor.

"You know, no matter how much you stare at it, it won't magically show up," I teased her, smirking.

"Haha, you're so funny."

"You'll be okay."

"I know that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You barely know me."

"But I want to know you."

She looked up to look me in the eyes. Her eyes looked so sad and lost.

"I want to be here for you, Rikki, okay?"

"Okay, Zane. I believe you."

**A/n Sorry this chapter took longer then I thought it would. Rikki isn't a mermaid. I might make her one, but I'm not sure. Hope you liked it. Please review!**

.


End file.
